Spirit Masters Training Day
by Wyatt W. Buell
Summary: Wyatt begins his training with his friends Lugia and his 4 new friends and he becomes an easy learner. But then they realize that an adventure is about to begin.
1. Chapter 1

Previously On Spirit Masters A New Home

Wyatt and his friends found their new home in the Enchanted Forest thanks to Lugia.

Lugia then reveals how he came to the Enchanted Forest.

His friends then reveal how they came to the Spirit Temple.

We then learn about what is a Spirit Master.

Wyatt then goes find his 4 new friends Calvin Danny Brice and Donnie.

His friends get used to his new friends and they get along just well.

And so the adventure continues...


	2. Chapter 2

Getting Ready For Training Day

The next day after Wyatt found his new friends Lugia had to announce what will be coming next for the gang.

'Everyone may I have your attention please?" he then asked them politely

They then gave him the attention he was asking for.

"As many of you know now that the new friends are here the time has come for Training Day and that's where a coming Spirit Master will be able to learn from his friends and they do also help with the training. And since you Wyatt have the right friends then you'll be training with Hilda and friends first and then Calvin and the other 3. Any questions?" he then said to them

"Uh I don't think so." Wyatt then said to him

"Well then training can begin and also before you get started when you guys get done I believe you guys could earn the Spirit Master rank by helping out with a rescue." Lugia then also said to them

And so the training was about to begin and let's just say it would be quite interesting.

Now for Wyatt he then knew that since he was doing this training would be easy since his friends know what they're doing.


	3. Chapter 3

Training With His 4 New Friends

And so they then began training and it would also be quite special.

Calvin was first and he was showing Wyatt how to be help others when they need help the most.

And he was impressed by how he was able to learn that so easily.

Danny was next and he then showed him how to always be curious and discover what's out there.

And he too was quite impressed and then knew he was the one they've been waiting for.

Brice and Donnie were last and they showed him how to always come prepared for what comes next in life.

And they too were also impressed because since he was a good learner they knew he was the right one.

Once he was done he then went to Lugia to go see what's next.

"Ok Lugia what's next?" he then asked him

"Well you go get the others and then go from there." he then told him

And so he then goes find the others and when they're ready Lugia then tells them that a group of humans might need their help.


	4. Chapter 4

Training With Lugia

And so Wyatt then began his training with Lugia and it would show that he would be ready for this.

Lugia then showed him that he should find peace with the world.

And he then knew he has no regrets on being there for him and it was clear that he was the right choice for this.

Wyatt then discovered to not lose his temper and relax and not worry about this or that.

Now Wyatt then knew that by training he would be able to discover that life won't be so bad with his friends and Lugia.

Once he was done he then asked Lugia "Ok Lugia so how did I do?"

"Actually not bad and don't worry when you and your friends are Spirit Masters you'll be learning more but other than that i'm pretty sure you guys should be ready for what comes next." he then replied to him

And so he then went to go train with his 4 new friends but first he would learn about their stories.


	5. Chapter 5

Calvin's Story

Once Wyatt was with them they then got him ready to tell their stories and how they came to the Enchanted Forest.

Calvin went first and his story went like this:

"Now before I was a hippo I was once a six year old troublemaker who would always get in trouble for this and that.

At first it was like that but one day fate changed all of that and my life would never be the same ever.

It all began when I was at the carnival with my parents and Hobbes I found a fortune teller.

I then putted a quarter in and it then said you'll be turning into a mysterious animal.

At first I didn't believe it but by the next morning nothing would ever be the same.

It was during when I was in bed that the change began to happen but I didn't see it at first.

Then I got up and when I went to the bathroom I then saw what had happened I turned into a large hippo and I honestly couldn't believe it at all.

Maybe the fortune teller was telling me that my days as a six year old human were over for good.

So when I came down the stairs my parents then saw me and lost it because they thought a wild hippo was in their house but really it was me.

But they didn't believe me at all so I wasn't able to be at school and at home because I ran away and sadly along the way I said goodbye to Hobbes because I would never see him again.

When I came to the Enchanted Forest it was beautiful and I then decided to live here since I really didn't have anywhere else to go.

And ever since then well I finally realize my mistakes that I made when I was a human and I then letted go of the past and in doing so I would no longer associate myself to those days from that point forward."

Once he was done Wyatt then knew he was going through a lot when he was a human and then knew that he's happy with being a hippo.

"Danny it's your turn for your story." Calvin then told him


	6. Chapter 6

Danny's Story

"Now as for me well where I came from is a world where furries are the ones who live there.

I once had a life there and honestly it wasn't so bad at first because you had friends who where there for you and that I thought was a good thing to have.

Of course I always thought that I would be living there forever right?

Well sadly that wouldn't be the case to me.

It all began when somehow mysterious portals began to appear and somehow I was the first one who went one.

But when I did discover one of the portals I then discovered the Enchanted Forest and this place was so amazing and I wished I could've shown the others this beautiful place.

But sadly the portal that I went through disappeared for good and I never was able to go back to my old home.

So I then decided to make this place my new home and i've been here ever since then."

Once he was done Wyatt then knew that he once had a life in a different world but he then knew this place will always be his home.

"Brice and Donnie it's your guys' turn." he then told them


	7. Chapter 7

Brice And Donnie's Story

"Now for us it just that fate brought us together.

For me I was just an ordinary house cat to a loving family and at first life was just for us.

But sadly for me life would never be the same when the family was killed in a car accident and I never got to see them ever again.

So since I had no one left I then ran away from home and at first I didn't have anyone to call a friend.

But then I met Donnie and I then knew he was perfect so I then became his friend and we've been together ever since then.

And no I don't regret that at all."

Once they were done Wyatt then knew that friendship can really matter to the ones who need it the most.

So when that was done they then began the training with Wyatt and they then knew he was the right choice after all.


	8. Chapter 8

Training With His 4 New Friends

And so they then began training and it would also be quite special.

Calvin was first and he was showing Wyatt how to be help others when they need help the most.

And he was impressed by how he was able to learn that so easily.

Danny was next and he then showed him how to always be curious and discover what's out there.

And he too was quite impressed and then knew he was the one they've been waiting for.

Brice and Donnie were last and they showed him how to always come prepared for what comes next in life.

And they too were also impressed because since he was a good learner they knew he was the right one.

Once he was done he then went to Lugia to go see what's next.

"Ok Lugia what's next?" he then asked him

"Well you go get the others and then go from there." he then told him

And so he then goes find the others and when they're ready Lugia then tells them that a group of humans might need their help.


	9. Chapter 9

A Grand Adventure Is Coming

"Now the reason I called you guys together is because I got a message from Princess Shayla and it involves the Wild Force rangers." he then told them

"And what's that?" Wyatt then asked him

"Well they got lost in the Dark Cave and haven't been seen in 2 days and you guys will go find them and bring them home safely." he then replied

"So what does this have to do with us?" Wyatt then asked him

"It's because since you guys know what you're together you're the only ones who can find them." he then replied

"Ok we'll do it but where is the map?" he then asked him

"Thanks for asking and you my friend will go find the legendary Blue Knight and he has the map. Oh and you will go find them." he then replied

"Ok then if it means that we have to go find them then i'll do it." he then said to him

And off he went to go find the legendary Blue Knight and the map to go find the Dark Cave and find the Wild Force Rangers.


	10. Chapter 10

Finding The Legendary Blue Knight

Wyatt then went to go find the Blue Knight and hopefully would also find the map.

Along the way Wyatt then knew that since they were doing this it would show that it would be quite an adventure indeed.

So when Wyatt finally found the Blue Knight he really couldn't believe that he actually existed at all.

He then came to him and when the Blue Knight did see him he then asked him "So Wyatt what brings you here?"

"I'm here because I learned that the Wild Force rangers haven't been seen ever since they got lost in the Dark Cave." he then replied

"Ah Lugia told you well hold it right there because I know what you were here for." he then said

And so he then went to go find the map he got earlier and when he did find it he then gave Wyatt the map.

"Here Wyatt here's the map and trust me once you find them you'll know where the Dark Cave is." he then said

"Thank you for the map and I hope to see you again." he then said to him as he was leaving

"You will." he then replied

And so now that the map was found Wyatt and his friends then knew this was going to be the biggest adventure they've ever been on so far.


	11. Chapter 11

Coming Up On Spirit Masters A Grand Adventure

Wyatt and his friends go find the Dark Cave.

Along the way they discover that when working together the possibilities are endless.

Once they come to the Dark Cave they then find the Wild Force rangers and hopefully they can find them and bring them home safely.


End file.
